Give me the words that tell me nothing
by Awshley
Summary: Oh si, amor. Se perfectamente lo que estas haciendo. Eres malvada al utilizar a tu mejor amigo de esa forma, pero no me siento mal, porque lo utilizas para provocarme a mi. Bella/Edward&Jacob de mal tercio


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertece, todos son obra de Stephenie Meyer y su saga. La canción es de Miley Cyrus-When I look at You. Lo único mío es la trama.

**Summary:**Oh si, amor. Se perfectamente lo que estas haciendo. Eres malvada al utilizar a tu _mejor amigo_ de esa forma, pero no me siento mal, porque lo utilizas para provocarme a mi. Bella/Edward&Jacob de mal tercio.

**»****Give me the words that tell me nothing«**

_When I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
you love me for who I am. And I know I'm not alone._

Jueves por la tarde, mi casa, mi cocina. Era un día normal al lado del amor de mi vida, Edward. El me ayudaba a llenar solicitudes para diferentes universidades. Estábamos solos en casa pues Charlie tenía algunos pendientes e iba a llegar tarde a casa. Me advirtió que Edward no se podía quedar mas tarde de las ocho de la noche, eran siete y cuarto, y yo pensaba aprovechar cada minuto que me restaba al lado de Edward.

-Estoy exhausta-dije aparentando estar cansada y fingí un bostezo lo más sensual que pude.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?-dijo arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Si, por favor-conteste _con una pequeña sonrisa_-Tengo un poco de hambre.

-Hhmmm… ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

-Si quieres…

-Sabes que si quiero, me encanta ver como disfrutas los alimentos y también me encanta cocinarte, amor. ¿Qué se te antoja?

Lo miré de pies a cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior. El no se percató de mi insinuación así que decidí responder-Sorpréndeme-contesté.

Edward guardó el montón de solicitudes en un sobre que parecía enorme y que tenía como título "Tarea de Bella". El piensa que por el simple hecho de tener en el título "Tarea" yo me sentiré obligada a llenarlas, pero… a quién engaño, no tengo planeado asistir a la universidad, mi futuro dista de tener una carrera universitaria… al menos por ahora.

Edward notó que yo estaba perdida en mi pensamiento y me interrumpió diciendo:

-¿En que piensas?

No respondí nada. El se paro de su silla y se paró junto a mi esperando que yo volteara mi rostro y cuerpo hacia el. Al ver que no lo hice, se bajó a mi nivel y con una de sus manos tomó mi brazo y lo sacudió un poco diciendo-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

-Lo siento, Edward. Estaba pensando en… que tengo hambre. Todo está bien-traté de sonar convincente. Pero la verdad es que estaba imaginándome mi vida al lado de Edward, nuestra vida juntos, esa vida que será completamente nueva para mí. Imagine como sería estar cada segundo de mi día con el, como seria _estar_ con el.

Que afortunada soy de que Edward no pueda leer mi mente, de lo contrario me sentiría muy avergonzada… las imágenes de mi mente eran algo… comprometedoras.

Edward se alejo de mí y camino hacia el refrigerador, comenzó a buscar entre los pocos alimentos que teníamos y se dirigió a la estufa, comenzó a cocinar y yo permanecí en la mesa mirando por la ventana cómo caía la lluvia: gotas grandes, pequeñas y medianas que se deslizaban rápidamente por el vidrio.

Después de unos minutos me percaté de que algo olía muy bien. Me paré de mi silla y caminé hacia donde Edward se encontraba cocinando. Me estaba dando la espalda y desde aquí, era una vista hermosa. Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, casi negro, franela delgada color negro-me encantaba cuando usaba este tipo de franelas porque acentuaban cada parte de su espalda y de su pecho. A pesar de que nunca había visto a Edward desnudo, esta franela me ayudaba perfectamente a crear la imagen de el, de su pecho, su abdomen y su espalda-. Me acerque poco a poco, tratando de no hacer ruido para sorprenderlo, y rodee mis brazos en su cintura, presione mi mejilla en su espalda y respire profundamente, era una mezcla entre dulce y fresco, este tipo de contacto me hacia sentir mas unida a el, como si fuéramos uno mismo. Mis manos comenzaron a trazar desesperadamente su abdomen, era perfecto y marcado-Edward soltó un pequeño gemido-, poco a poco deslice mis manos por debajo de su franela hasta llegada a su pecho, era igual de firme que su abdomen.

Edward soltó la sartén de sus manos bruscamente y detuvo mi recorrido sosteniendo firmemente mis manos ─Bella, ¿Qué crees que haces?─ me dijo con voz firme.

-Te necesito, Edward. Quiero estar contigo.

-No juegues con eso, Bella. Sabes que me es imposible satisfacerte de esa forma.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te da miedo? Sabes que puedes controlarte, ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme tuya?-conteste agresivamente pero mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Edward saco mis manos de debajo de su franela y las sostuvo entre las suyas. Yo me liberé de su agarre y caminé hacia las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto. De reojo pude ver como Edward se volteó para darle la espalda a la estufa y caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Estaba a punto de subir el segundo escalón cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura ─Bella, amor, no te pongas así. Por favor. Me mata hacerte sentir de esta forma, pero tienes que comprender. No podemos correr el riesgo. Si te llego a lastimar… no quiero ni pensarlo. ¿Acaso no piensas como me siento yo? ¿Cómo me siento con esta… impotencia?

Me voltee hacia el y dije-No parece que tú me desees a mí. Siempre haces hasta lo imposible para no estar conmigo de esa forma: aunque no me hagas el amor, muchas veces solo hace falta un poco de intimidad, pero tú no quieres ni eso. ¿Por qué?-al momento en que dije esto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Mis estúpidas lágrimas siempre terminan traicionándome. ¿Por qué no me puedo enojar con el? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar llorando, pero no de coraje, sino de tristeza?

-Amor, por favor no llores-_alejo una de sus manos de mi cintura y la llevo a una de mis mejillas para limpiar mis lagrimas_-Me destroza verte de esta forma, sobretodo cuando yo soy el culpable-poco a poco se acerco a mi y vi como tenia la intención de besarme.

-Déjame, Edward. Tus besos no me ayudan para nada en esta situación-puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje bruscamente-No tengo ganas de tus besos, por favor vete.

-Bella, no hagas est…-lo interrumpió un ruido en el patio de mi casa.

-¡Bells! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Sal!

¿Jacob? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso no sabe que Edward esta conmigo?

Oh no, esto definitivamente no terminara bien. Aunque… pensándolo bien… No, no puedo hacer esto. Es demasiado egoísta. Pero… Si, hazlo. Sabes que eso pondrá furioso a Edward, si tus lágrimas traicionaron tu enojo, esto definitivamente no puede fallar.

-¿Sabias que Jacob vendría?-me cuestiono Edward, su tono parecía ansioso.

-No, no lo sabía. Pero me alegra que este aquí. Lo necesito. Quítate, Edward.

Edward no se movió ni un centímetro de mí, al contrario, su agarre en mi cintura era aun más fuerte que antes.

-Edward, ¡Muévete! Quiero ir con Jacob. ¡Suéltame ahora!-trate de sonar molesta pero por dentro me sentía triunfal.

-Bella, vamos. Sal, se que estas ahí, te puedo escuchar-dijo Jacob.

-Ya voy, Jake. Espera un segundo-conteste con una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca.

-Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres. De acuerdo-contesto Edward soltando mi cintura y moviéndose para que yo pudiera pasar.

-¡Jake! Oh Jake, como te he extrañado estos últimos días-corrí a brazos de Jacob y el me recibió felizmente.

-Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, no tienes idea cuanto-dijo con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro completamente, rodeo mi cintura con sus largos y fuertes brazos y dio una pequeña vuelta conmigo en el aire.

Solté una pequeña pero ruidosa risa esperando que Edward la escuchara desde dentro de la casa-Basta, Jake. Eres muy fuerte y me estoy mareando.

-Que delicada te has vuelto, cariño.

-Lo se, no estoy acostumbrada a mucho contacto con otros, y menos de este tipo-me sentía estúpida tratando de sonar coqueta, pero al parecer funcionaba porque escuche como Edward aventó la sartén al lavaplatos. Creo que esto esta funcionando…

-¿Tenias visitas? Creí que estabas sola-pregunto Jake confundido.

-Ehhmm… si, Edward esta adentro. Por eso me pareció raro que vinieras a visitarme. Creí que sabrías que Edward estaba conmigo.

-Ah… pues no, no sabía. ¿Quieres que regrese mas tarde?-Jake sonaba triste.

-¡No! Claro que no, no seas tonto, quédate. Te he extrañado mucho. Me has hecho mucha falta, Jake-esto si lo sentía en verdad, hace mucho que no veía a Jacob de esta forma y extrañaba a mi amigo.

-Pero… no creo que sea buena idea que estemos los dos monstruos tan cerca-contesto con un poco de humor.

-Ja-Ja, Jacob. Lo se, pero no te preocupes, no habrá problema. Entremos-tomé su mano y lo guié hasta mi casa.

-Bleh, que más da-contesto Jacob resignado.

Entré yo primero a la casa para ubicar a Edward, estaba recargado en el lavaplatos, brazos cruzados y sus ojos decían una sola cosa: E N O J O. Al entrar con Jacob de la mano Edward miro ferozmente nuestras manos entrelazadas y dio un golpe al piso con su pie, estaba furioso. No sentí miedo, me sentí triunfante. Sabía que esto lo estaba volviendo loco y eso me gustaba. Aunque… me sentía un poco mal por estar utilizando a Jacob. El no se merece esto, no se merece que yo lo use para darle celos a Edward.

Pero Jacob sabía perfectamente lo que yo estaba haciendo, porque me dijo al oído antes de entrar-Eres malvada, Bella. Lo disfrutaré.

Caminamos hacia la cocina y Jacob iba muy cerca de mí, sentí como "accidentalmente" rozo mi trasero con su mano. Voltee inmediatamente con el y lo fulmine con la mirada, el solo me guiñó el ojo.

Decidí continuar con el jueguito.

-¿Qué hay, colmillos?-dijo Jacob a Edward con tono arrogante.

-Cachorro…-contesto Edward sin dejar de ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Edward subió la mirada para verme a los ojos, ya no estaba furioso, ahora parecía estar triste y dijo-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Cuando vi sus ojos-esos ojos dorados sin lagrimas-con un brillo que me hacia querer correr a sus brazos y consolarlo no hice mas que soltar la mano de Jacob y cruzar mis brazos. Jacob volteo conmigo sorprendido y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Que rápido te enfadas de mi-dijo entre dientes.

Yo no puse atención a lo que Jacob me había dicho y en cambio, le conteste a Edward-Claro, hablemos-me quede en mi lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-En privado, por favor- contesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jacob.

-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí, si quieren hablar váyanse a otra parte-contesto Jacob algo molesto.

-Jacob, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Ahora no es el mejor momento. Gracias por venir a visitarme, pero ocupo estar con Edward-dije tratando de parecer neutral.

-¿Es enserio, Bella? Hace días que no nos vemos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y…

Lo interrumpí bruscamente-¡Jacob! Retírate, por favor. Después me comunico contigo. _Ocupo_ estar con Edward-hice énfasis en la palabra "ocupo".

Jacob parecía molesto-Increíble, Bella. Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, de la decisión que estas tomando.

-No lo hare, Jacob. Yo se en donde y con quien pertenece mi corazón. Adiós.

Jacob salió furioso de la cocina y al salir de mi casa azotó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Yo solo me estremecí y me sentí un poco mal porque había vuelto a lastimar los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo. El sentimiento no permaneció en mi, pues en el momento en que vi a Edward a los ojos lo único que podía experimentar era amor y arrepentimiento.

Edward comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mí, parecía triste, muy triste.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Bella?

-Lo se, Edward. Lo se-dije un poco arrepentida.

-Te encanta hacerme enojar, ¿verdad?-pregunto de manera seductora.

Al escuchar la intención de su pregunta no pude contestar nada, simplemente lo mire sorprendida a los ojos, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y miraba fijamente mis ojos.

-Oh si, amor. Se perfectamente lo que estas haciendo. Eres malvada al utilizar a tu _mejor amigo_ de esa forma, pero no me siento mal, porque lo utilizas para provocarme a mí.

Yo no podía decir nada al respecto. Aunque Edward es muy perspicaz y era obvio que se daría cuenta de mis intenciones, pero… aun así, no creí que me lo diría de esta forma. Pensé que me iba a hacer confesar.

-Edward… tu… ¿Cómo sabias?-pregunte confundida.

-Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Mi Bella-dijo Edward acercando su boca a mi oído para susurrar-Te conozco, conozco tu mirada de travesura. Se que te gusta ponerme celoso. Con tu simple actitud pude descubrir tu plan-beso tiernamente el lóbulo de mi oído y comencé a sentirme débil, el aire me faltaba y mis piernas empezaban a flaquear. Luche con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme de pie, pero Edward sintió mi debilidad en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, amor. Olvido fácilmente lo que provoco en ti-dijo en mi oído y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, seguramente era esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca, es bueno que no la haya visto, de lo contrario ya estaría desmayada en sus brazos.

Se alejo de mi oído y me sostuvo entre sus brazos por un momento mientras yo recobraba mi respiración. Cuando por fin logre decir algo, conteste:

-¿Por qué me conoces tan bien? Y… yo creí que estarías molesto conmigo, pero no, no estas molesto… parece que estuvieras… ¿contento?-pregunte confundida.

-Mmhh… contento no, pero si… impresionado y encantado.

-¿Por qué impresionado?

-Porque nunca pensé que llegarías a utilizar a Jacob para ponerme celoso. Y encantado porque me doy cuenta de lo bien que te conozco. No hizo falta que dijeras nada para saber que me querías poner celoso.

-En ese caso, creo que si me conoces muy bien-dije un poco decepcionada.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir mal?

-Un poco… el que le conozcas tan bien me hace muy predecible y vulnerable ante ti. No me gusta sentirme así. Me gustaría poner sorprenderte de vez en cuando…

-Amor, te conozco bien pero eso no significa que conozca todos tus movimientos. Tienes una habilidad impresionante de hacerme dudar. Te conozco, pero no _tan_ bien.-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, tratando de confortarme.

Apoyé mi rostro en su mano, el frio de su piel envió una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Edward bajo su rostro a mi nivel y miro fijamente a mis ojos diciendo:

-En momentos como estos, en donde estamos así de cerca y puedo sentir tu respiración en mi rostro, es cuando siento que mi amor crece aun mas por ti, porque en tus ojos veo perdón: porque a pesar de los malos ratos que te hago pasar, a pesar de eso, tu me sigues recibiendo en tus brazos y me dejas sostenerte cerca de mi; veo verdad: porque me doy cuenta del amor que tu también me tienes y el saber que ese amor es incondicional me hace pensar que no lo merezco, que no te merezco a ti, pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte encontrar a alguien que te merezca; y también veo, en tus ojos, en tus hermosos ojos, que no estoy solo, que me amas por como soy y me aceptas. Bella, tu conoces mis defectos y aun así me amas, no me explico aun porque, pero me hace sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado y me siento agradecido, agradecido porque me dejas amarte y porque has decidido pasar el resto de tus días conmigo-finalizó presionando suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y Edward las beso, beso mis mejillas, la punta de mi nariz y por ultimo, me abrazo y se perdió en mi cabello, respiro profundamente y susurró-Te amo, te ame antes, te amo ahora y te amare por el resto de mi existencia.

Se separo poco a poco para ver mis ojos llorosos, sus ojos parecían esperar una respuesta de mi parte. Recobre el aliento y dije:

-Yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas. No me alcanzara el resto de mi existencia para demostrártelo. Pero… Edward…

-¿Si?

-¿Ya olvidaste por que me moleste contigo?-pregunte dudosa.

Edward suspiro profundamente y contesto-No, no lo he olvidado. Amor…-lleve mi dedo índice a su boca y dije:

-Shh… no digas nada, amor. Yo se, no hace falta que me expliques nada. Yo se esperar.

-Pero… hay algo que debo aclarar, Bella. Yo si…

-Lo se. Tu también deseas estar conmigo, deseas hacerme tuya pero tienes miedo de lastimarme, lo se. Gracias-dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, Edward parecía confundido.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias, Bella?

-Porque piensas en mi bienestar y en hacerme feliz y porque me amas y porque me dejas ser parte de tu vida, de tu existencia. Por eso y más te amo.

-En ese caso, gracias a ti también-presiono nuevamente sus labios contra los míos en un beso rápido pero delicioso.

Permanecimos abrazados por un momento en la cocina de mi casa, yo podría permanecer así por el resto de mi vida, en sus brazos, con su aroma. Edward me hace sentir segura, protegida y amada. No hay nada mejor que los brazos de Edward y su fría piel haciendo contacto con mi calor humano.

Edward se separo bruscamente de mí y yo estaba a punto de quejarme pero el me interrumpió diciendo:

-Es Charlie, yo no debería estar aquí.

-¿Charlie? Dios, me había olvidado completamente de Charlie.

-Tengo que irme, amor. No cierres la ventana de tu cuarto, regresare más tarde. Te amo-se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla y desapareció dejando su aroma en mi piel que desapareció después de unos segundos. Y me dije a mi misma: -Esta noche será especial-siempre que tocábamos este tema, el tener relaciones, yo termino molesta y Edward después se porta muy cariñoso conmigo, y eso es justo lo que necesito.

**Fin.**

**Review, por favor :3**

Debería hacer un segundo capitulo de esta historia?

Yo creo que si :)

Love,

**Awshley.**


End file.
